Far Away
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Haley left Nathan after she found out she was pregnant because of Dan. Now their 16 year old daughter wants to know her father so she goes to Los Angles to get to know him and hopefully get her parents back together again.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Haley and Nathan got married when they were 16 years old his parents were against the wedding from the start and they thought Haley ruined their son's life. After they had been married four months Haley found out she was pregnant she was so scared of telling Nathan what if he didn't want this child like his dad didn't want his first child her best friend Lucas.

One day she was leaving the clinic after seeing the doctor and Dan saw her and knew what was going on. After Dan spoke to her she left, she couldn't tell Nathan she didn't want to ruin his life. So she went to live with her sister Taylor in New York until she had enough money to rent a place.

Haley gave birth to a beautiful baby girl called Amy Marie Scott. Haley waited years for divorce papers to arrive but they never did even when Nathan started his NBA career and was seen dating all these models. Amy knew who her father was Haley spoke of everyone in Tree Hill and Amy understood why her mom left and hoped one day she could get to know her father. Amy was a mixture of Nathan and Haley she was the schools star basketball player and also the smartest in her year.

Nathan waited for years for Haley to come home but she never did, he just couldn't understand why she left. It's not like they were having problems they loved each other so much. He thought about getting a divorce but he just couldn't he thought maybe if he did then it really was over and their short marriage didn't really mean anything. When he first started in the NBA he was known of as a bit of a player and roamed from girl to girl but it was mostly due to the fact he was lonely it was never really anything serious. He was currently dating Rachel and this has been his longest relationship yet they've been together two years now. Even though Nathan has really strong feelings for Rachel he knows deep down his heart will always belong to Haley and he hoped one day they could be together again.

**Chapter 1**

Haley had just come back from another day of teaching and the apartment was in a mess. Haley knew Amy and Toby had done this. It always made Haley smile when she thought about how close Amy and Toby were they had a friendship like Haley and Lucas used to have. Haley missed her best friend and hoped Amy and Toby would never go through not seeing each other.

"Amy Marie Scott get in here now and clean up this mess" Haley yelled.

"Yes mom" Amy said as she and Toby came out of her room.

"Hi Mrs Scott" Toby said.

"Hi Toby will you be staying for diner" Haley asked knowing he always did.

"Yes ma'am how could I ever say no to your cooking" Toby smiled at her.

"So mom did you see the Lakers game the other night Dad was on fire scoring 42 points" Amy smiled she hoped one day she could make it in the WNBA and be just like her father.

"No I was at Aunt Brooke's and Uncle Jake's" Haley said.

"Mom there's this basketball camp coming up and I really wanna go" Amy asked hoping she could go.

"Ok where is it and when do you leave" Haley asked knowing her daughter really wanted to go.

"Oh mom you're the best I leave on Saturday and it's in Los Angles" Amy said.

"Ok you can go but I'm gonna ring Aunt Taylor so you can stay with her" Haley said not wanting her daughter to be alone in a strange city.

"Ok mom but when camp starts I'm staying there" Amy said hoping her plan worked.

"Ok but I'm gonna ask Taylor to check up on you from time to time' Haley said.

"Ok mom if you have too but I can take care of myself" Amy said wishing her mom would stop worrying so much.

"I know sweetie but I need to know your ok" Haley said.

"Mom after diner Toby and I are gonna hangout down the basketball courts" Amy said.

"Ok I'm gonna go over and see Brooke" Haley said.

"Amy do you think this is a good idea won't your mom be mad" Toby asked when they got to the basketball courts.

"It's gonna be fine I know she still loves him and I really wanna get to know him" Amy said hoping she was right and her mom wouldn't be too mad.

"Amy I still think you should tell her the truth. What are you gonna do if she rings Taylor about basketball camp and hello there is no basketball camp you made it up" Toby asked hoping Amy would change her mind about this he really didn't want her to get hurt.

"Its fine Taylor's helping me it was her idea about the basketball camp" Amy said wishing Toby would stop worrying.

"Ok but please be careful I know this man is you father but he doesn't know who you are and he might not react in the way you hope" Toby told her truthly he knew what it was like for your parents not to care apart from his Nan, Amy and Haley were all he had and he's hate it if anything happened to them.

"I know Toby it's gonna be great I know it is" Amy said hoping she was right.

"So Amy's going to basketball camp for the summer in Los Angles" Brooke asked knowing her god daughter was up to something.

"Yes Brooke why is that such a shock" Haley asked wondering what was going through Brooke's head.

"Oh it's nothing so where is Amy and lover boy" Brooke asked she always thought Toby and Amy were good together.

"Oh there at the basketball court and ooh Brooke, Amy and Toby being together is like me being with Lucas it's just not right" Haley said disgustedly.

"Ok your right about you and Lucas coz he's an arse" Brooke said even though it had been 16 years since Lucas broke her heart. She still didn't like him.

"Brooke I know what Lucas did was wrong but you should be happy he cheated on you or you wouldn't have met Jake and had Matthew and Tiffany" Haley said.

"Ok your right but he's still an arse" Brooke laughed.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I've been rally busy. I hope everyone had an awesome Easter. **

**Chapter 2**

Amy had just got up for school she only had a couple of days now until she was in LA. Taylor was gonna meet her at the airport Amy loved going to see Taylor she was like the big sister she always wanted. Taylor had always been there for her that's how she knew she'd help with getting to know her father.

"So are you gonna tell me what you're up to or do I have to guess and I've got a pretty good idea on why you want to go to LA" Brooke asked as she came in her god daughters room.

"Oh me, I'm not up to anything" Amy stumbled hoping Brooke would believe her.

"Amy unlike your mom who thinks you're going to LA for basketball. I'm not that gullible, I know why you're going to LA, so come on spit it out" Brooke asked as she took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to say anything to mom" Amy pleaded hoping Brooke wouldn't.

"Ok I won't unless your gonna do something silly" Brooke said.

"Ok, I'm not going to basketball camp. You see the thing is I really want to get to know my father and I was talking to Taylor the other week and we came up with this plan for me to go to LA and hopefully get to know him" Amy said.

"I thought so, but you do know this is gonna hurt your mom if she finds out you lied to her, I'm sure if you tell her you want to go to LA and see Nathan she'd be fine with it" Brooke said hoping Amy would tell Haley.

"I know that Brooke but I need to do this my way because if this doesn't work out it will wreck mom as she still loves him" Amy sighed wishing things were different.

"I know maybe your right but what about you how are you gonna handle it" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry aunt Brooke Taylor's gonna be there and if it doesn't work out, then I'll come home and mom will be none the wiser" Amy said really hoping her plan worked.

"Ok I won't say anything but if you need me call me and I'll come to LA" Brooke said and hugged her.

"Thanks Brooke, so I better go I've got school and Toby will be here in a minute" Amy said.

"Ok well if I don't see you before you go have fun and good luck" Brooke said as she got up to leave.

"Thanks Brooke" Amy said as she walked Brooke out and went to the kitchen.

"Amy I've made some breakfast for you" Haley said and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Thanks mom but I can't I'm gonna be late" Amy said grabbing her coat.

"No you're not and you need to eat and Toby isn't here yet and I can guarantee he'll be hungry" Haley said and put a plate beside her for Toby.

"Ok mom I guess your right" Amy said and took a seat at the table.

"I'm gonna be in the studio until about 8 so I've put some diner in the oven for you and Toby all you have to do is heat it up" Haley said.

"Ok, mom when are you gonna do your own music I know you love to sing" Amy asked hoping her mom would do her own music.

"I can't Amy and I like writing and producing music, I just don't know if I could do music" Haley sighed.

"Mom your better than most of the crap you here on the radio, I think your amazing and the world should here it" Amy said and took a bite of her toast.

"Well I don't know about that, but how about I think about it" Haley said.

"I'll hold you to that mom" Amy said.

"Hello, Amy, Haley" Toby said and took a seat next to Amy.

"Hi Toby now that your both here well I'm gonna go but you two have fun at school" Haley said and got up to leave.

"Ok bye mom and think about what I said" Amy asked.

"So I was thinking at lunch we go and see Brooke" Toby asked.

"How about no" Amy joked knowing Toby had a huge crush on Jenny.

"What why not" Toby asked hurt.

"Ok Toby you're a junior she's a senior and she's on a break from her highly academic school what make you think she'll go out with you" Amy laughed.

"Hey never say never" Toby said and stuck another piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yeah ok Toby, but we're still not going but if you want I can ask her if she wants to come around later and we can hang out" Amy asked knowing he'd want to.

"Thanks Amy you're the best" Toby said and hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah come on we better go we've got class" Amy said and pulled him up of the table so they could go.

"Ok, you know I'm gonna miss you when you in LA" Toby said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Brooke knows" Amy said.

"How" Toby asked shocked.

"She figured it out, she's not gonna say anything to mom and she said if I need help to ring her" Amy said hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"That's good then and the same goes for me, you know I'll be there in a heartbeat for you" Toby said truthly.

"I know and I love you for that" Amy said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew it, I knew you two were together" Alison said as she came over.

"Oooh" they both expressed.

"Ugh she's like my sister that's just wrong" Toby started to gag.

"Aint that the truth, that's like incest or something" Amy said.

"Yeah ok so you're not together, anyway Amy do you want to come to the mall tomorrow after school" Alison asked hoping she would.

"Normally I wouldn't but as I'm going away for a while I could do with some new clothes" Amy said.

"Awesome so I take it your mom letting you go, you're so lucky my parents would never let me go to LA on my own" Alison said as they walked into school.

"I'm not gonna be on my own Ally my aunt Taylor lives there" Amy said.

"Ok, but your still lucky, come on we're gonna be late and if I'm late I can't cheerlead in the game tomorrow" Alison said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 3 **

Nathan was getting ready to go to the Staples Centre he had a game against New York Knicks. He loved playing them as it gave him a chance to pull one over on his brother.

"Hey babe" Rachel said as she came in the bedroom.

"Hey" Nathan said while he still got ready.

"I was thinking after the game we could go to this new club" Rachel asked as she took some clothes out of the closet.

"I can't I'm hangin out with Lucas he's only in town for a few days" Nathan said grateful for the Knicks coming in to town going out clubbing every night was getting old.

"But babe we have to be there" Rachel pouted.

"I can't! I don't get to see my brother much, so I'm hangin out with him. If you really have to go, then go, but I'm not coming with you" Nathan said as he put his jacket on to leave.

"Are you ever gonna put me first" Rachel yelled frustrated.

"You're unbelievable all I wanna do is spend some time with my brother who lives on the other side of the country. I can't spend every waking moment with you" Nathan said frustrated.

"Whatever I'm going with or without you and don't expect to stay here tonight" Rachel yelled.

"Don't worry I won't" Nathan yelled and walked out.

"Agh could she be more of a bitch" Nathan thought as he headed to his car.

People were always wondering why he hadn't married her yet. Nathan knew why she wasn't Haley and as much as he cares about Rachel she'll never be his wife there's only one lady he'll ever call his wife and that's the lady who still owns his heart.

"Hey little brother, you ready to lose" Lucas asked as he came over to Nathan.

"In your dreams big brother" Nathan said and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Nate" Lucas said.

"You too man, how's Peyton and my niece Chloe" Nathan asked he really missed them and hoped they'd move back to LA.

"There fine, they miss you" Lucas said.

"So when are you gonna leave the Knicks and join the Lakers" Nathan asked.

"Well there is a draft coming up soon so you never know" Lucas said.

"Well it looks as though I'll be staying at your hotel after the game, after the fight I had with Rachel this morning" Nathan said.

"Damn that's cool so I was thinking you wanna head to Tree Hill tomorrow mom would love to see you" Lucas asked hoping he would.

"I'd love to man it will be good going home, you never know Haley might be there" Nathan said hoping she was.

"No man no one has herd from her since she left, you know to this day I still don't know why she left" Lucas said.

"I don't know if I did anything that's what hurts Luke. She just left no word why or anything if there was something wrong she should have just told me. I thought everything was perfect between us. Sure it was hard with the constant jibes and my dad trying to tear us apart but I thought if we loved each other nothing could tear us apart" Nathan said.

"Maybe she was scared Nate, you were both so young when you got married, it must have been hard for her to take all that your parents threw at her, especially dad I still think he has something to do with her leaving" Lucas said.

"I just don't know anymore, I'm 33 years old and I'm still pining away for my wife who I haven't seen in sixteen years, its pretty pathetic" Nathan sighed.

"Nathan I have this feeling one day we'll find her and you'll be together again" Lucas said.

Haley had just got in from work it was getting hard working at the school and the studio, she thought about quitting but she loved teaching. Then the phone rang breaking her out of thought.

"Hello" Haley said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Haley, I need you to sit down for a minute" Lydia said in tears.

"Ok mom what's wrong" Haley asked worried she'd never herd her mom like this before.

"It's Nana she's been in a car accident" Lydia cried.

"Ok Mom where are you, me and Amy will be there as soon as we can" Haley said.

"We're in Tree Hill" Lydia said hoping Haley would still come.

"Oh, ah, screw it mom we'll be there as soon as we can" Haley said not caring what anyone thought of her anymore her Nan needed her, and she was gonna be there like her Nan was there for her all these years.

"I'll get your dad to meet you at the airport, ring me when you arrive" Lydia asked.

"Ok mom I'll speak to you soon" Haley said as she hung up.

"Mom I'm going to Brooke's with Toby" Amy said as she came in the kitchen.

"You can't I" Haley said and broke down.

"Mom what's wrong what's happened" Amy asked as she pulled her into her arms.

"It's Nan" Haley cried.

"What's happened to Nan" Amy asked worried she'd never seen her mom like this.

"There's been an accident" Haley cried tears streaming down her face, her Nan had to be ok, she couldn't lose her too.

"Mom where is she" Amy asked knowing they had to go there.

"She's in Tree Hill, Amy what are we gonna do if we go there people are gonna ask all these questions, and what about Nathan" Haley cried.

"I don't care mom what people say or thing and Dad's in LA so you won't have to see him" Amy said knowing her mom really wanted to see him but couldn't because it would hurt too much.

"Amy what about Basketball camp we might be there for a while" Haley said not wanting her to miss out on going.

"I don't care mom I'll go another time you need me and so does Nana" Amy cried she did really want to meet Nathan but she couldn't be selfish her family needed her now.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Nathan and Lucas had just arrived at the airport. Nathan was feeling like crap he doesn't get how Luke could be so together after all they drunk last night. The last thing Nathan needed was to be stuck on a plane for 5 hours.

As we was getting his bags he saw her shore she looked older but boy did she take his breath away. He couldn't believe it Haley his Haley after all these years of not seeing her here she was. He rubbed his eyes just to see if he was dreaming and when he opened them again she was gone and he felt his heart break a little bit more.

"Luke I really need to lie down I'm starting to hallucinate" Nathan sighed.

"Why what's up" Luke asked.

"I'm seeing things that aren't there" Nathan sighed.

"Oh come on bro you didn't drink that much" Lucas laughed at how dramatic Nathan was being.

"I'm serious Luke" Nathan said annoyed.

"Ok before I head over to Mom's I'll drop you off at your place" Lucas said as they walked out of the airport.

Haley, Amy and Toby had been in Tree Hill for a couple of hours now and everything seemed the same. It was like she never left, she thought about stopping at Karen's but there was time for that later she needed to get to the hospital.

"Mom is Nan ok" Haley asked as they got to her Nan's hospital room.

"She's gonna be just fine sweetie and boy did she yell at me for worrying you she's just got a broken leg and a few broken ribs she'll be up and around in now time at all" Lydia said.

"Oh thank god, I'm just gonna go in and see her" Haley said.

"Hi Nan" Amy said and hugged her.

"Amy sweetie why don't you and Toby go and have some fun while you're here and we'll see you later" Lydia said.

"Ok bye Nan, tell mom we'll meet her at the hotel later" Amy said.

"Nan you scared me I thought I was gonna lose you too" Haley said and hugged her.

"Oh sweetie I'm just fine, your mom shouldn't have worried you like that" Nan said.

"Nan I'm gonna go back home tomorrow it's too hard for me to be here, I'd like you to come and stay with me a while so I can look after you" Haley said.

"Ok sweetie I'll come but you really need to stop running this is your home and Amy has a right to get to know where your from" Nan said.

"I know Nan I just can't it's just too hard, this morning I really thought I saw him at the airport. I wanted to go over there and just run in his arms but I couldn't, he must hate me Nan for just leaving him like that" Haley cried.

"He could never hate you my dear, that boy loves you, and you love him too just as much that's why you both haven't moved on or even tried to get divorced" Nan said.

"I know Nan, I just don't know what to do anymore" Haley cried.

"Just do what you feel is right, I want you to do something for me" Nan asked.

"Ok Nan what is it" Haley asked.

"Can you go over to Karen's café and get me some food I really hate the junk they serve in here" Nan said.

"Ok Nan, I'll be back soon" Haley said knowing what her Nan was up too.

After Nathan had been sleeping for a couple of hours he was feeling hungry so he decided to head to the café for something to eat.

When he got there he really thought he saw her again "I really need to see a doctor now or maybe it's because I'm back here" Nathan thought as he opened the door but he was imagining things she really was there.

"Haley!" Nathan gasped.

"Hi, uh Nathan" Haley stumbled she couldn't believe it was really him.

"Oh Haley I've missed you so much" Nathan cried as he pulled her into his arms.

"I've missed you too" Haley cried she couldn't believe how good it felt to be in his arms again.

"Where have you been" Nathan asked as they took a seat.

"I had to get away, Nathan I'm so sorry for leaving you the way I did" Haley said.

"Why did you leave Haley was it me wasn't I good enough for you, did I do something wrong for you to leave me" Nathan cried he needed to know why she did this to them.

"Oh Nathan you were perfect the best husband anyone could ask for don't ever think this was your fault" Haley cried I could he think he wasn't good enough for her, he was her everything.

"Then why did you leave me" Nathan cried.

"I had to I couldn't stay anymore I had to get away from here from everything" Haley cried she couldn't tell him the real reason she knew what that would do to him.

"Haley please just tell me why, I've spent years missing you wanting you, know matter what I tried I could never get over you, you were my wife my everything. I needed you Haley I've always needed you and I need to know why you left" Nathan cried he knew he sounded desperate but he needed to know.

"I just had to Nathan" Haley said hoping he'd drop it.

"That's bull shit Haley just tell me the truth I deserve that" Nathan cried.

"What about me huh, I'm sure you missed me when you were screwing all them cheerleaders and what about Rachel huh hasn't she been your girlfriend for what is it now two years" Haley said annoyed even though she shouldn't, she left him but it still hurt seeing him with all these girls. She'd never even thought about being with anyone else he was her husband and the only man she's ever loved, the only man she will ever love.

"Oh ah shit" Nathan stumbled he forget about that.

"It's ok Nathan I get it I left you so you had every right to see who you want" Haley said.

"I was only with them coz I missed you so much" Nathan cried.

"Its fine really, I uh better go" Haley said as she got up.

"Nope not gonna happen until you tell me why you left" Nathan said and stood in her way.

"I can't Nathan, I really have to go" Haley cried why was he making this so hard.

"Can't or won't, there must have been a reason why you left me, I need to know Haley, if you ever really loved me you would tell me" Nathan cried.

"Nathan you know I love you I always have, I just can't tell you ok" Haley said hoping he'd drop it.

"That's bull just tell me tell me the truth I can handle it just tell me" Nathan screamed he didn't mean to yell at her but he needed to know.

"Ask your father" Haley yelled as she ran off she had to get away she couldn't be there anymore.

Nathan couldn't believe it, he thought Dan had something to do with it, but why, why would he do that to him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Nathan had to see his dad he needed to know what the hell he did it must have been really bad for Haley to take off for all these years.

"Karen I'll be back later, can you tell Luke I'll meet him at the river court later and we can shoot around" Nathan said coz after his talk with his dad he knew he'd need to play ball to help him relax.

"Ok and good luck Nathan" Karen said knowing where he was going it wasn't hard for her to hear his conversation with Haley the whole café herd.

"Hi son" Dan said as he saw Nathan coming up the drive.

"Don't hi son me" Nathan said as he grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Dan asked wondering what in the hell had got into Nathan.

"Tell me what you did you son of a bitch" Nathan yelled.

"What are you going on about" Dan asked confused.

"I want you to tell me what the hell you did to Haley, coz if you don't I swear to you I'll make you even if it'd the last thing you ever do, you're gonna tell me" Nathan said still pinning him to the wall.

"I don't know what you're going on about, I haven't seen Haley in years, I haven't spoken to her" Dan said.

"You're a liar I saw her, and she told me to ask you why she left and you're gonna tell me, just tell me you son of a bitch" Nathan yelled it was taking all his might to not hit him.

"I didn't do shit, the bitch is crazy she left you because she wanted too and now she's back trying to come between us again" Dan said.

"Shut up, I know you did something and don't ever talk about my wife like that" Nathan said.

"Oh so now she's your wife, what about all these years Nate and all these other girls you've been with you should be thanking me for getting rid of her, look at you, you're an NBA star worth millions. If you'd stayed with Haley you'd have been lucky to not make the unemployment line. I did it for you" Dan said.

"That's bull shit, you did this for yourself, you know how much I loved her, missed her how could you do that to me, I never want to see you again, if you come anywhere near me or Haley I swear to god I'll kill you" Nathan said and released him.

"Oh so now you're gonna be a family aren't you a bit late, come on son your just like me. Basketball is the one thing we can't live with out" Dan smirked knowing he was getting to him.

"Your wrong Haley means more to me than anything and I'd be damned if I ever lose her again" Nathan said he was gonna do all he could to get Haley back.

"What makes you think the bitch still wants you it's been sixteen years Nathan, sixteen long years" Dan laughed.

Nathan couldn't take anymore he hit him so hard he could tell he'd broken his nose. "Stay the hell away from us dad I mean it" Nathan said and left.

Amy and Toby had been walking around Tree Hill for hours and they stumbled across a basketball court.

"Toby look this is the river court" Amy said and ran towards it.

"How do you know" Toby asked it's not like they'd been here before.

"Because look there's mom and dad's name" Amy said smiling, ever since her mom told her about this place she wanted to come here.

"Ok so what do you wanna do" Toby asked already knowing the answer.

"Let's play ball" Amy said and took her basketball out of her bag.

"Do you have to carry that everywhere with you" Toby asked annoyed he really hated losing to her it's not good for his male ego.

"Hey it's what we Scott's do" Amy said proudly.

"Yeah but it's so not fair you have genetics on your side, your dad and your uncle are both in the NBA it's a clinical fact you're gonna be an awesome player" Toby said.

"Ok your right how about I give you a five point lead, and it's first to eleven" Amy said now hoping he'd play.

"Ok but if I win you have to buy me dinner for the whole time we're in Tree Hill" Toby said now knowing he had an advantage.

"Ok but if I win, you have to do all my chores when we get home and you can't moan either" Amy said.

"Yeah ok you're on" Toby said now really hoping he didn't lose.

The game was ten- sex to Amy and she was laughing so hard it was hard to concentrate.

"Game point" Amy said proudly.

"Oh god I hate this game" Toby pouted.

"Oh you love it really, I'm just that damn good" Amy said and shot a three pointer. "Nothing but net" Amy yelled.

"This is so not fair even with a lead you still beat me" Toby pouted.

"The name's Amy, Amy Marie Scott and I'm a basketball queen" Amy laughed. Toby had a look on his face like he's seen a ghost. "Oh come on Toby losing not that bad" Amy said some times he was so dramatic. Then he pointed behind me as if some one was there.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews I won't be able to update now until the weekend I'm gonna be really busy with college.

**Chapter 6**

As Amy turned around she couldn't believe it, it was him it was really him the man she'd been wanting to meet all her life.

"Hi" Amy chocked out shocked to see him standing there.

"Hi I'm sorry if I startled you did you just say your surname was Scott" Nathan asked wondering who this girl was.

"Yeah, your Nathan Scott right" Amy asked knowing it was him.

"Yeah I can't believe Luke didn't tell me I mean come on" Nathan said annoyed at his brother.

"Huh what do you mean" Amy asked confused on what Lucas had to do with this.

"Amy I'll be over at the bench if you need me" Toby said not wanting to intervene in the father daughter talk.

"Thanks Toby" Amy said.

"This is unbelievable so how's your mom, man I haven't see her in years" Nathan asked.

"Oh huh mum, she's fine" Amy said wondering if he knew about her.

"Damn well I never would have thought your mom would have given you Scott as your last name considering what happened" Nathan said.

"Why not" Amy asked confused.

"Well you know the cheating and everything" Nathan asked wondering if Brooke told her about this.

"You cheated on my mom" Amy asked shocked, why would he do that, why would mom lie to me about this.

"Huh I was never with your mom" Nathan said shocked man he was never with Brooke.

"What, yes you were" Amy said annoyed.

"Oh no you got it wrong your mom was with Lucas and he cheated on her with Peyton. That's why she left, I never went out with her I promise" Nathan said not wanting to give the girl the wrong idea. He was gonna kill Luke for putting him in this possession, how could he not tell anyone he had a daughter.

"Huh what, Mom and Luke what, huh I'm so confused, so you telling me my mom was never with you but she was with Luke and I'm Luke's daughter" Amy asked wondering if everyone had been lying to her all these years.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if this has come as a bit of a shock to you, it's a shock for me too knowing I now have two nieces" Nathan said.

"Ok so why did you marry mom then, was Luke just like Dan is that why my mom married you" Amy needed to know this was so confusing.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm not married to your mom" Nathan said wondering where in the hell she got her information.

"Huh yes you are I saw the wedding licence you married Haley James now Scott seventeen years ago" Amy said.

"Huh what, your, your Haley's daughter" Nathan asked shocked.

"Well yeah who'd did you think I was" Amy asked.

"Brooke I thought you were Brooke's that means your, you're my daughter" Nathan asked shocked.

"Yeah, I never knew mom went with Luke that's so weird it be like me going out with Toby" Amy gagged.

"I huh I'm so confused" Nathan said in shock.

"Nathan was my mom with Lucas coz before you was saying he cheated on her" Amy needed to know this was just weird.

"Oh no, see I thought, you were Brooke and Lucas's, your mom was never with Lucas, man I need to sit down" Nathan said still in shock.

"Toby can you go to Nan's house and tell mom I'll be home soon" Amy asked.

"Yeah ok, are you sure you're going to be ok" Toby asked not really wanting to leave her.

"I'll be fine, honest" Amy said and took a seat opposite Nathan.

"Ok I'll see you later then" Toby said as he took off.

"Nathan mom told me all about you, I know what happened wasn't your fault" Amy said.

"Why didn't she tell me, didn't I have a right to know" Nathan asked.

"Mom was scared, she loves you Nathan she always has. Leaving you was the hardest thing she's ever done" Amy said hoping it would make it easier for him to understand.

"Would it be ok if I came home with you I really need to speak to her" Nathan asked hoping he could.

"Yeah ok" Amy said hoping her mom wouldn't be too mad.

"Thank you, so I take it you're a good basketball player" Nathan asked already knowing the answer he saw her playing as he approached the court earlier.

"Yeah, what can I say I got good genes" Amy smirked.

"The best" Nathan smirked.

When Toby got back the James house Haley was sitting on the porch playing her guitar.

"Hi Toby, where's Amy" Haley asked as her daughter wasn't with him.

"Oh she's still at the basketball court" Toby said hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for leaving her there.

"What, why is she there on her own, why didn't she come back with you" Haley asked worried about her daughter.

"Oh she's fine honest, she's just talking to someone" Toby said hoping she'd drop it he didn't want to break Amy's trust, but he hated lying to Haley she was like a mom to him,

"Who is she with Toby because she don't know anybody in this town" Haley needed to know, this was her baby, and she was out there with god knows who.

"Haley trust me she's safe I promise you, I never would have left her if I thought she was in any danger" Toby said, he knew Amy was ok, Nathan seemed like a really nice bloke.

"Ok but if she's not home in half an hour I'm calling the police" Haley said.

"That won't be necessary mom, I'm fine, Toby I said tell mom I'll be home soon not scare her half to death" Amy said.

"Hi Haley" Nathan chocked out, he felt like a teenager all over again, not knowing what to say to Haley.

"Nathan, I huh what are you doing here" Haley asked shocked now knowing he obviously knew about their daughter.

"I needed to see you Haley, how could you not tell me didn't I have a right to know" Nathan asked tears forming in his eye's.

"I wanted to tell you I really did" Haley broke out.

"Mom me and Toby are gonna be inside if you need us" Amy said.

"Nathan when I first found out I'd never been so happy, I knew in my heart you'd be there for us. I was on my way home to tell you when I bumped into Dan I don't know how he knew, but he did" Haley said tears steaming down her face she kept this to herself all these years it was finally time to tell him.

"What did he do Hales" Nathan didn't blame her anymore he knew it was Dan.

"He said how I would be ruining your life if I kept this child, how you were just like him, you loved basketball more than anything and that you'd leave us like he left Karen with Lucas" Haley cried.

"I, I would never have done that Hales I loved you too much to hurt you like that" Nathan said.

"I know, I was so scared, I didn't wanna believe him, then he said that if I didn't get rid of it he would make sure I did, so I ran I couldn't lose our baby" Haley cried.

"Oh Hales, you, you should have told me I would never of let that happen" Nathan cried how could his dad do such a thing.

"I know Nathan I know that now, I was just so scared all I wanted to do was protect my child" Haley cried.

"Haley would it be ok with you Amy and I spent sometime together I'd really like to get to know her" Nathan asked hoping he could he'd missed so much he didn't want to miss anymore.

"Of course you can Nathan I've got something for you but it's at my house, I'm going home in a few days I'll get it and bring it over are you staying at your parents" Haley asked.

"No, I'm at our place" Nathan smiled he could never sell it, it was their home.

"Wow you still have our place I thought you would have sold it buy know" Haley asked in shock.

"No I couldn't that was our place, so whenever I'm in Tree Hill I stay there" Nathan said.

"Oh" Haley said hoping he'd never taken another woman there.

"Haley I swear to you I've never took another girl there that's our place I would never do that" Nathan said knowing what she was thinking.

"So would you like to stay for diner" Haley asked hoping he would.

"Let me guess its Mac and Cheese" Nathan asked already knowing the answer.

"You know it" Haley laughed he knew he too well.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
